FORBIDDEN LOVE
by Jiyu KJY
Summary: [KrisKai] Resiko menjadi seorang idola. Tidak bisa dengan bebas mencintai dan di cintai. Ini kisah tentang "WU BERSAUDARA" yang terlibat kisah asmara di belakang layar. [HOT NEWS] SM akhirnya membenarkan bahwa kedua aktor andalannya sedang terlibat kisah asmara.


**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**-Wu Yi Fan as Kris Wu**

**-Kim Jongin as Kai Wu **

**And other cast**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**[typo, GJ, Don't copy paste w/out permission, semua cast milik Tuhan. Isi dan judul mungkin tidak nyambung :v]**

**Enjoy with my story**

**Happy Reading~**

**...**

**[HOT NEWS]**

**SM akhirnya membenarkan bahwa kedua aktor andalannya sedang terlibat kisah asmara.**

** - R**umor hubungan antara kedua aktor termahal yang di naungi oleh perusahaan terbesar di Korea memang sudah tersebar luas dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Berawal dari sebuah film bergenre gay yang memasangkan keduanya menjadi lawan main hingga setelahnya hubungan dua Wu bersaudara itu terlihat semakin dekat dan intim. Mereka sering terlihat melakukan banyak skinship di belakang kamera. Meski begitu Kris tetap saja menyangkal adanya hubungan diantara dirinya dengan adiknya Kai Wu. Hingga rumor itu lenyap dengan sendirinya dan kini kembali menjadi perbincangan panas di setiap situs jejaring sosial setelah beberapa foto Kris dan Kai yang sedang berciuman panas di apartement pribadinya tersebar luas di media sosial. Di susul dengan beberapa foto kencan rahasia mereka yang di edarkan oleh pihak media k-pop online.

Beberapa jam setelah itu, perwakilan SM entertainment pun angkat bicara. Seorang staff berkomentar _"Ini memang_ _sulit di terima dan di luar dugaan, mereka memang berpacaran. Tentang foto yang beredar kami selaku staff memohon maaf atas kecerobohan mereka" ._

Kabar mengejutkan itu membuat penggemar heboh dan mengeluarkan berbagai respon negatif. Akun official kedua aktor itu pun berhasil di banjiri oleh komentar-komentar pedas yang mereka lontarkan. _"Kurasa ini keterlaluan"_ komentar salah satu pengunjung akun official Kris da Kai. "_Mereka saudara kandung kan ?" "Oh tuhan. Aku masih bisa terima kalau mereka pasangan gay. Tapi hubungan sedarah itu jelas-jelas melanggar !"_

Tidak sedikit pula dari mereka berkomentar positif. Ada yang mendukung dengan berbagai semangat dan lelucon yang mereka tulis disana. _"Aku menyutujui. Kalian serasi" "KrisKai? Siapa yang berada di bawah, Kai kah?" "Aku tau ini salah, tapi cinta itu buta. Tidak bisa melihat apa yang sewajarnya. Aku mensupport !"_

Bla bla bla ...

**Klik**

Seorang pria tua berkumis dan berkacamata minus itu menutup akun pribadinya. Meski berita yang muncul di timeline nya belum seutuhnya ia baca, namun pelipisnya sudah terasa sakit. Ia memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan kedua anak didiknya. Ia menatap mereka satu persatu lalu menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

Kedua aktor andalannya baru saja debut dua tahun yang lalu. Popularitas mereka pun sedang tinggi-tinggi nya setelah mereka berhasil menuntaskan beberapa short film. Dan kini pria tua itu berfikir kalau kedua aktor andalannya itu akan dengan cepat kehilangan popularitas dan nama baiknya.

"Ini scandal paling memalukan yang pernah ku terima selama menjabat sebagai Ceo di perusahaan ini. Kalian benar-benar ceroboh" gumam pria tua itu sembari memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Itu karena ulah staff mu sajangnim. Seharusnya Kim Hyung menjaga nama baik kami dengan berpura-pura tidak membenarkan hubunganku dengan Kai" Kris berkata dingin saat itu. Tidak ada nada penyesalan sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulutnya berbeda dengan pria berkulit tan yang duduk di sebelahnya, pria tan itu menangis dalam diam.

"Tsk. Bagaimana bisa Kim Jongdae harus berbohong disaat foto berciuman kalian dinyatakan bukan rekayasa, Kris Wu?" geram Lee Sajangnim dengan menggebrak meja diakhir katanya

**...**

Kedua Wu bersaudara itu akhirnya di hentikan sementara dari berbagai jadwal padatnya. Beberapa judul film dan acara variety show yang mereka bintangi sengaja di stop untuk sementara waktu. Apartement lama mereka pun di kosongkan setelah beberapa hari yang lalu mereka mendapatkan terror dari penggemarnya yang tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka.

"Minggu depan kita harus kembali ke Korea untuk menghadiri acara konferensi pers. Lee sajangnim meminta untuk kita mengakhiri hubungan ini sebelum hari itu tiba dan membuat pengakuan sekaligus meminta maaf diacara tersebut"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini? Lima tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar !"

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Kau tau kan hubungan yang kita jalani memang salah. Kau adalah adikku dan kita sama-sama seorang pria. Pasangan gay di Korea masih belum bisa di terima dengan lapang dada" jelas Kris seraya menarik pinggang Kai agar duduk diatas pangkuannya.

Kris mengusap surai hitam milik sang adik. Lembut dan harum. Dan disaat Kai memeluk lehernya Kris pun beralih mengusap punggung kecil adiknya yang terasa bergetar. Kai menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau seorang aktor termahal tahun ini begitu pula denganku, jadi untuk berakting di depan mereka nanti kurasa kita bisa menjalani nya. Berpura-pura lah kita sudah mengakhiri hubungan terlarang ini sampai masa kontrak kita habis Kai, setelah itu kita kembali ke China atau kanada" bisik Kris tepat di depan telinga Kai. Pria tan itu masih terisak membuat bahu lebar Kris basah oleh air matanya. Kai tidak pernah berpikir akan begini jadinya. Ini terlalu rumit untuk ia jalani.

"Kenapa tidak kita akhiri saja kontrak kerja nya ge ? Aku ... A-Aku benar-benar ti-tidak sanggup kalau ha.. ha-rushh .. hiks .. hiks ..." Kai tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya saat air mata itu semakin deras menapaki kedua pipi nya dan jatuh di bahu kiri Kris.

Membayangkannya saja Kai tidak sanggup apalagi harus melakukannya?

Selama ini pria tan itu hidup serba bergantungan pada Kris. kalau nanti mereka harus tinggal terpisah bagaimana bisa Kai menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya?

Shit. Kai bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjalankan perannya tanpa ada sosok Kris di sampingnya. kontrak mereka masih tersisa enam tahun lagi dan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Suara isakan Kai terdengar semakin memilukan. Entah apa yang harus Kris lakukan sekarang karena ia pun merasakan hal sama dengan apa yang di rasakan oleh Kai.

Ini di luar harapan mereka.

Apa yang salah dengan cinta mereka ?

Kenapa cinta mereka semakin merumitkan seperti ini ?

Tidak bisakah cinta mereka seperti dulu lagi dan biarkan mereka bahagia.

Meski banyak tentangan dari orang sekitarnya tapi cinta mereka yang dulu tidak serumit ini.

Setelah merasakan tubuh dalam pangkuannya semakin melemah Kris mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kai. Membiarkan pria tercinta nya itu tertidur dengan damai.

**...**

"Ya hyung. Aku sudah memikirkan dengan baik keputusanku"

_"Bagus. Ku harap keputusanmu itu tidak mengecewakanku dan pihak kantor terutama Lee Sajangnim. Karir kalian sedang dalam tebing kehancuran sekarang. So, jangan salah melangkah"_

"Aku mengerti"

Terdengar hembusan napas berat dari sebrang sana membuat pria kelahiran 1990 itu terdiam dan melakukan hal yang sama setelahnya.

_"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir kalian..."_ pria di sebrang sana terdiam sejenak.

_"Kalian terlahir dari rahim yang sama dan mendapatkan asi dari orang yang sama pula, kenapa bisa kalian terjebak dengan hubungan yang seperti ini ditambah lagi satu fakta kalau kalian sama-sama seorang pria"_ tambah Kim Suho –manager nya yang menjadi lawan bicara nya petang ini.

"Hah~ aku dan Kai sudah mengakhiri hubungan terlarang itu hyung. jangan kau bahas lagi"

_"Huh ? baguslah ... Itu memang yang terbaik untuk kalian. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Kai? dia bersama mu?"_ tanya Suho dengan nada bicara yang sedikit berbeda dari yang tadi.

"Hn, tidak. Dia tinggal di apartement nya sendiri" jawab Kris berdusta. Ekor matanya bergerak untuk melirik ke belakang. Dimana seseorang yang baru saja di tanyakan oleh managernya tengah tertidur di kasur nya.

_"Oh.. kalau begitu berhati-hati lah karena penggemar China mu sudah mencium kehadiran kalian disana"_

"Hmn"

_"Dan jangan lupa minggu depan kalian harus kem—"_

"Aku akan kembali besok tenang saja dan tolong siapkan mobil untukku di Incheon aiport" potong Kris cepat.

_"Mwo? Lalu bagaimana dengan adikmu apa dia juga –"_

"Adikku akan kembali sesuai dengan jadwalnya. Sengaja aku kembali lebih cepat darinya agar tidak di curigai oleh mereka"

_"Hfft .. Ba-baiklah. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Kau dapat penerbangan jam berapa?"_

Kris terdiam sejenak. Hembusan napas beratnya kembali keluar dari mulut itu. Salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil sebuah buku kecil yang terdapat catatan jam penerbangannya.

**GREPP**

Baru mulutnya terbuka sedikit, Kris sudah di kejutkan oleh pelukan tiba-tiba dari pria tercintanya. Kai memeluknya dari belakang dengan terus menggelengkan kepalanya, lemah.

"Hyung, nanti ku kirimkan lewat line"

_"Apanya?"_

"Jam penerbanganku"

Hikss...

_"Huh, suara apa itu Kris, kau sedang bersama seseorang ?"_

"Ah tidak ada hyung, aku.. aku sedang menonton ulang dramaku. Sudah ya, Annyeong"

**KLIK**

Setelah menutup telponnya secara sepihak Kris melempar benda persegi itu ke sembarang arah. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah air mata Kai yang kembali runtuh dari kelopaknya.

Jujur, hatinya sangat sakit saat melihat air mata yang sangat berharga itu terus-terusan mengalir. Ini pertama kalinya Kai menangis hingga berlarut-larut. Dan saat itu juga dadanya seperti terhunus oleh pedang tak kasat mata, Kris ikut mengeluarkan air matanya saat suara memilukan Kai menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon"

Kris menghela napas lalu melepaskan tangan Kai dari pinggangnya.

"Jangan membuat semuanya semakin sulit, love"

Setetes air mata itu kembali terjun bebas mengenai telapak tangannya yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan pria berusia 7 tahun dibawahnya.

"Kalau begitu bawa aku bersama mu. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini, aku takut .. aku takut hikss .. aku takut"

"Tidak bisa love. Kita harus benar-benar jaga jarak. Jangan terlalu sering terlihat bersama"

"Tapi aku takut mereka akan melemparku dengan apapun yang mereka genggam. Kalau kau pergi, siapa yang akan melindungiku di bandara nanti ge? Aku .. aku takut..."

"Tenanglah, aku akan menyuruh Chanyeol hyung yang menjemputmu disini. Sudah tugasnya sebagai manager untuk melindungimu sayang. Dia yang akan menemani mu di bandara"

"No, aku tidak mau ... bawa saja aku denganmu ge, jebal" Tangisan Kai semakin menjadi. Terkadang ia memukul dada pria di depannya untuk upaya mendapatkan belas kasihan darinya dan mengijinkan Kai ikut pulang ke Korea bersama nya besok.

**Dug**

**Dug**

Pukulan itu semakin melemah saat kedua obsidian Kris menatapnya dengan tajam. Kris mencengkram pundaknya dengan kuat seolah menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Ini bukan Kai.

Kai tidak mudah menangis.

Dan Kai bukan seorang penakut.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling melempar pandangan. Tatapan sayu itu mencoba untuk melawan tatapan tajam dari Kris namun sepertinya itu terlalu kuat hingga akhirnya Kai yang lebih dulu memutus pandangan keduanya.

"Jebal... jebal.." dengan kepala yang tertunduk Kai tetap memohon pada Kris.

"Diam, Kai"

"Bawa aku bersama mu besok, jebal .."

"Kai.."

"Aku takut, tolong bawa aku denganmu .. hikss.."

"CUKUP KAI !"

Hiks .. Hikss..

Andai Kris tidak berada di sana untuk menahan tubuh Kai mungkin pria itu akan terjatuh. Tubuh lemasnya seketika merosot dan bertumpu pada kedua tangan Kris yang kokoh. Kedua kakinya tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan tubuhnya, apalagi saat Kris berteriak di depan wajahnya itu ...

...sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

"Believe me, baby. Everything will be okay" bisik Kris tepat di depan telinga Kai.

Hikss ... Hikss..

Kris tidak bisa menguatkan Kai dengan tatapan tenangnya saat kepala itu semakin tertunduk.

"Aku mencintaimu, jadi percayalah padaku. Jangan membuat semuanya semakin rumit"

Hikss... Hikss..

"Tatap aku"

Perlahan Kai mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Kris dengan pandangan buram. Setelah itu mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum Kris menarik tengkuk Kai dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir bervolume milik Kai.

Bibir tebal yang selalu membuatnya mabuk.

Kris jadi teringat kapan pertama kalinya ia merebut first kiss adiknya itu. Kalau tidak salah saat keduanya masih menjalani masa trainee di SM.

Hingga sekarang bibir bervolume itu sudah menjadikannya sebuah candu yang terus menghantui Kris dan memaksanya untuk mencoba lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Kai menutup kedua matanya saat Kris semakin liar melumat bibirnya, kedua tangan nya pun kini sudah tak lagi menahan tubuh Kai yang sudah bisa berdiri dengan baik lagi.

Lenguhan kecil terdengar di belahan bibir itu saat Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan saat Kai membuka mulutnya Kris memasukan lidahnya dengan lembut.

Ini adalah french kiss kesekian kalinya yang mereka lakukan. Namun berciuman disaat keduanya sama-sama sedang menangis adalah hal pertama yang mereka lakukan. Emosi yang keluar semakin menggila hingga membuat Kris menuntun adiknya untuk berbaring di kasur berukuran king size. Membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja tidur yang di pakai Kai hingga pria yang berada di bawahnya itu hanya memakai celana tidur sebatas lutut.

"Unghh ..."

Kai memukul dada Kris berulang kali saat pasokan udara di paru-parunya semakin menipis.

Melumatnya dengan lembut sebelum Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Wajah pria dibawahnya yang memerah membuat hasrat Kris semakin naik. Hembusan napasnya yang terdengar memaksa menjadi sebuah melodi yang indah. Kris kembali mendekatkan wajahnya , menyapu bibir itu dengan perlahan sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tersisa di kedua pipi Kai.

Kai mengerang saat benda tak bertulang itu kembali menyapu leher jenjangnya. Tangan-tangan Kris yang mulai sibuk memainkan sesuatu miliknya yang berharga pun membuat Kai sedikit melupakan masalah mereka. Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang menenangkan sedikit membuat Kai menggantungkan kembali harapan dan kehidupan masa depannya pada pria yang kini mulai memasukinya dan dapat di pastikan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk keduanya.

"Jangan mencariku kalau besok pagi aku sudah tidak ada di sampingmu lagi, akh.. gege mencintaimu"

**...**

**To Be Continue ...**

_cuap - cuap : Ergghhh ! ini FF harusnya di publish beberapa hari yang lalu T T ._

_ini tanpa edit karena belum sempat di baca ulang/? maaf kalo banyak typo dan ceritanya absurd ! ^^_

_Mind to review ?_

**With Love,**

**Jiyu K**


End file.
